maoistwikiaorg-20200214-history
Poems 22-28
Poems by Mao Zedong Poems 22-28 by Mao Zedong Poems 29-35.→ Swimming (1956.06) I have just drunk the waters of Changsha And come to eat the fish of Wuchang. Now I am swimming across the great Yangtze, Looking afar to the open sky of Chu. Let the wind blow and waves beat, Better far than idly strolling in courtyard. Today I am at ease. It was by a stream that the Master said -- "Thus do things flow away!" Sails move with the wind. Tortoise and Snake are still. Great plans are afoot: A bridge will fly to span the north and south, Turning a deep chasm into a thoroughfare; Walls of stones will stand upstream to the west To hold back Wushan's clouds and rain Till a smooth lake rises in the narrow gorges. The mountain goddess if she is still there Will marvel at a world so changed. Reply to Li Shuyi (1957.05.11) I lost my proud Poplar and you your Willow, Poplar and Willow soar to the Ninth Heaven. Wu Gang, asked what he can give, Serves them a laurel brew. The lonely moon goddess spreads her ample sleeves To dance for these loyal souls in infinite space. Earth suddenly reports the tiger subdued, Tears of joy pour forth falling as mighty rain. Farewell to the Plague Spirit (1958.07.01) So many green and blue hills, but to what avail? This tiny creature left Hua Tuo powerless! Hundreds of villages choked with weeds, men wasted away; Thousands of homes deserted, ghosts chanted mournfully. Motionless, by earth I travel eighty thousand li a day, Surveying the sky I see a myriad Milky Ways from afar. Should the Cowherd ask tidings of the Plague Spirit, Say the same griefs flow down the stream of time. The spring wind blows amid profuse of willow wands, Six hundred million in this land all equal Yao and Shun. Crimson rain swirls in waves under our will, Green mountains turn to bridges at our wish. Gleaming mattocks fall on the Five Ridges heaven-high; Mighty arms move to rock the earth round the Three Rivers. May we ask Mr. Plague: "Where do you want to go?" Paper barges aflame and candle-light illuminate the sky. Shaoshan Revisited (1959.06) Like a dim dream recalled, I curse the long-fled past -- My native soil two and thirty years gone by. The red flag rouse the serf, halberd in hand, While the despot's black talons held his whip aloft. Bitter sacrifice strengthens bold resolve Which dares to make sun and moon shine in new skies. Happy, I see wave upon wave of paddy and beans, And all around heroes home-bound in the evening mist. Ascent of Lu Mountain (1959.07.01) Perching as after flight, the mountain towers over the Yangtze; I have overleapt four hundred twists to its green crest. Cold-eyed I survey the world beyond seas; A hot wind spatters raindrops on the sky-brooded waters. Clouds cluster over the nine streams, the yellow crane floating, And billows roll on to the eastern coast, white foam flying. Who knows whither Prefect Tao Yuanming is gone Now that he can till fields in the Land of Peach Blooming? Militia Women (1961.02) Inscription on a Photograph How bright and brave they look, shouldering five-foot rifles On the parade ground lit up by the first gleams of day. China's daughters have high-aspiring minds, They love their battle array, not silks and satins. Reply to a Friend (1961) White clouds are sailing above the Mountain Jiuyi; Riding the wind, the Princesses descend the green hills. Once they speckled the bamboos with their profuse tears, Now they are robbed in rose-red clouds. Dongting Lake's snow-topped waves surge skyward; The long isle reverberates with earth-shaking song. And I am lost in dreams, untrammelled dreams, Of the land of hibiscus glowing in the morning sun. Category:Mao Zedong's Works